


The New Kid In Town Can Summon Demons

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new girl, Alexis Blaire, moves to South Park. She just wants to make new friends, lead a normal life, and leave her past behind her. But her demons follow her. Literal ones....Yeah, she might be cursed.Will definitely feature references to TFBW. Under teen and up because it's a South Park fic.No shipping will occur between Alexis and any canon character.





	1. A Redneck Town Called South Park

**_Dear Diary:_ **

_**This town fucking sucks and I didn't want to move here.** _

**_I had some good friends back in my old town. I liked it there. But of course, my parents gave the usual excuses. "Alexis, we have to leave before an army of demons shows up again." "Alexis, a hellhound ate a kindergartener again." "Alexis, Satan burned down the house again." Yeah, I'll be out of this town by next Tuesday. The ghosts in this house are friendly, at least, so I don't have to worry about that._ **

**_Anyways, so-_ **

I heard a knock at the door. Huh, my parents wouldn't be home until at least 4 am. "I should probably answer it." I said, proceeding to do absolutely nothing. Maybe they'll just go away on their own. I'll pretend I'm not home. 

After about 3 seconds of silence, I heard a yell outside. 

"Hey! New Kid! We're here to introduce ourselves to you and stuff! We can see your light on, we know you're home!"

Shit.

"Yeah, don't be a fuckin' pussy!"

"Dude, don't call the new kid a pussy!"

A quieter voice said something muffled, that kind of sounded like "What's wrong with fucking pussy?"

Well, I guess I had no choice but to go meet those assholes. I attempted to fix my messy light brown hair, but of course, it wouldn't cooperate. Instead, I just pulled my hood up to somewhat hide it.

I ran up to the door, yanking it open. "The fuck do you dickheads want?" 

 

The fat kid in a red jacket pretended to be offended. "Why, we just want friendship!"

"Cartman, we all know you found something in her backyard with your metal detector yesterday and you want to dig it up," said a tall kid with black hair.

"It's probably just a fucking beer can or something," complained the ginger kid. 

"Go dig up my yard. I have better things to do." 

I started to shut the door, when suddenly, the kid in the orange parka spoke.

"You too, huh?" 

 "Dude, what are you talking about? I don't know your name, much less what the fuck you're talking about."

"Kenny McCormick. What's your name?"

"Alexis Blaire. So what do you mean by 'you too?'"

 

"You're cursed too, right?"

"How the fuck did you know that? I didn't tell anyone for a reason!"

"Calm your tits. I can tell because I can see the ghosts following you."

"Okay, so... you have the same curse as me?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm immortal. Not as fun as it sounds."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my body can still-"

 

I heard the fat kid, Cartman, shout from the backyard. "The hell is this thing? If it's not money I don't want it!"

"Dude, that's a fucking landmine! Get rid of it!" the ginger kid yelled.

"You get rid of it, Kyle!"  

"Stan, throw it! You're the strongest!"

"Uh- uhm- okay!" 

 

I saw a beeping landmine soar over my house, quickly forming a psychic shield around myself. Kenny, however, wasn't so lucky.

Guts flew everywhere. 

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" I yelped.

I heard a yell of "You bastards!" from my backyard.

 

So that was what he was going to tell me.

 

 


	2. The Rise Of Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis accidentally ends up as a vigilante.

_**The next day** _

"Lexi! Get up!" my dad called.

"No." I answered.

"It's your first day of school, sweetie!" my mom responded.

Right. I forgot about that.

I did my best to make myself look presentable.

I went with my usual pink parka, pulling my hood up. Unlike Kenny, my face was mostly visible, besides my frizzy brown hair covering one of my eyes. I pulled on some jeans, and rushed to the bus stop, where Cartman was describing some dumbass plan to the others. 

 

"What's up, fuckers?" I greeted the boys. 

"Hey New Girl! Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves." Stan said.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't want to." Cartman corrected.

"It's no big deal. Kenny already introduced himself, and I figured out the rest of your names from the screaming about the landmine."

"Oh." Stan looked embarrassed. 

"I'm Alexis, by the way."

"So Kenny, what was so important that you had to stay back to talk to her?" Cartman smirked. "Asking her out?"

Kenny looked to be at a loss at how he was supposed to explain our conversation without exposing my secret. 

I laughed awkwardly. "Uh, actually, guys, I'm sort of-"

I was interrupted by the bus screeching to a stop. "Get in, you little shits! We're going to be late!"

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! This is my first fanfic, and it would be highly appreciated.


End file.
